


War and Winter

by Whitewolf94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Anal Sex, BAMF Elia Martell, BAMF Lyanna Stark, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, BAMF Rhaenys Targaryen, Elia Martell Lives, Essos, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, House Arryn, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), House Tully, House Tyrell, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Lyanna Stark Lives, Magic, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rape, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94
Summary: A threat lurks within House Targaryen that threatens to tear it and the realm apart, while in the lands beyond the Wall an enemy long forgotten is marching south to plunge the realms of the living into eternal winter.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Lyanna Stark, Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaella Targaryen, Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell & Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Lyanna Stark/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell & Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Rhaegar Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 96
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the replacement for my story Ghost of The Past.  
> 2\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 3\. This story will contain poorly written smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron dances with his Dornish mother during a feast and then walks her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dorea Sand will be younger then she is in canon.  
> 2\. Loreza Sand will be younger then she is in canon.

**Elia Martell POV...…….**

She happily sipped her wine as the feast happily raged around her, "I couldn't be happier" she thought happily as she sipped her wine.

"Mother I must say you look ravishing tonight" Came the voice of her second son, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"I know sweetheart...…" She said taking a temporary pause and then looked upon into his grey eyes that were so dark they looked black.

"You have been practically fucking me with your eyes" She said in a seductive tone, his beautiful lips formed into a knowing smirk.

"Well I couldn't make love to you infront of your family and the nobility of Dorne could I" He said and then indicated to the feast around them.

"True, I wouldn't want your sister and Ari get jealous" She said feigning a mocking tone, he just chuckled and press a kiss to her forehead.

"You are right mother but I could handle my sister and my cousin" Daeron said in a confident tone, she raised her eyebrow in a courouis smirk.

"How would you handle my daughter and niece?" She asked him in a courouis tone, Daeron smirked and looked over to where the two were.

"Well I would lift up their dresses then bend them over my knee and redden their arse cheeks" Daeron replied in an excited tone, she blushed.

She blushed because she was imaging her daughter bent over her brother's knee and her beautiful olive skinned arse cheeks tanned red.

She then felt herself becoming aroused to the image in her mind and her small-clothes were becoming really wet with desire as well.

She tried to banish the images from her mind but that failed horribly as her niece Arianne replaced her daughter in the image in her mind.

"Are you all right mother, you seem a little preoccupied" Daeron replied and gave her a shit eating grin, she pushed aside her thoughts.

She then glared at him in the manner she would often do when he was a child and he did something she didn't like, it failed horribly.

Daeron didn't react and kept giving her that shit eating grin that she knew all to well, she continued to glare at him for a few moments on.

However this didn't last and a smile soon appeared on her lips, Daeron gave her a loving smile that caused her heart to flutter happily.

They heard music began to play and then couples began to move to the dance floor, she saw her daughter and niece moving toward them.

"Sweetheart would you do the honor of giving me a dance or two?" She asked in a motherly tone, he smiled and gently took hold of her hand.

They then walked to the space allotted for dancing, Daeron put his calloused hands on her hips in a grip that was both firm and gentle.

She felt a pair of several eyes upon her and she looked over Daeron's shoulder, Rhaenys and Arianne were staring at her both were feigning anger.

Rhaenys mouthed the word whore at her while Arianne mouthed the word slut at her, the girls then smiled at her and then went back to their seats.

"What did they call you?" Daeron asked in a courouis tone and then kissed her cheek, this kiss caused a feeling of warmth to spread within her.

"Whore and slut, those little bitches are mad I get to dance with you first" She replied in a teasing tone, Daeron chuckled in response to her.

"Well I will make it up to them after I'm done with you" Daeron said as they began to dance with the music, she laid her head on his chest.

They then fell into a comfortable silence as they danced to the music; the musicians were playing a mixture of Dornish and Northern music.

Once they were through two songs Rhaenys approached them, "Mother if you do not mind I would like to dance with my brother" she said.

"You may sweetheart I will go talk to your cousin Ari" She said in a content tone, Rhaenys gave her an extremely thankful smile and hugged her.

She then left the two and went to where her niece was sitting, she found Arianne was talking to the insufferable shit that was Joffrey Targaryen.

Well talking wasn't true because Joffrey was doing most of the talking and her niece looked like she wanted to stab him with a knife that was on the table.

Which was something that she didn't blame because everyone in the family hated Joffrey, well that wasn't true because his mother and father loved him.

"Auntie Elia how are you doing?" Arianne asked completely ignoring Joffrey, Joffrey seemed irritated at this but then looked at her in a lecherous manner.

"I'm doing well, I tired from dancing and had to take a break" She said as she took a seat next to her niece, Arianne nodded in understanding.

"Daeron is quite the dancer I understand why he tuckered you out" Arianne said in an amused tone, Joffrey got a cross look on his face.

"That bastard is a horrible dancer compared to myself if I must say" Joffrey said in tone filled with arrogance, she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Joffrey I have seen you dance and you cannot dance worth a shit" Arianne said in a tone filled with mockery, Joffrey looked at her niece.

"I don't see what you and Rhaenys see in that bastard, nor you your grace" Joffrey said in a tone filled with disgust and genuine confusion.

"Rhaenys and I love him, he is our family more then you are Joffrey" Arianne said in a tone filled with love and admiration, Joffrey frowned.

Joffrey then looked at her, "I did not give birth to him, but he will always be my son" she replied in a tone filled with love and admiration. 

"That's disappointing, my mother would have sent that bastard to the Wall or have him killed" Joffrey said in a tone filled with disdain and hatred.

She felt a surge of anger and hatred toward the little shit for threatening her son, Arianne face morphed into an angry sneer in response.

"I would be careful Joffrey when voicing such thoughts, especially when I have a knife within grasping distance" Arianne said in a threating tone.

"You dare threaten me for the life of a bastard?" Joffrey said in a tone filled with confusion, Arianne nodded at him indicated a yes answer and then smiled.

She smiled at her niece in approval, "You don't truly mean that princess" Joffrey said in a tone that was filled with his unique self assured arrogance.

Before her niece could reply with another witty response her youngest niece Dorea Sand joined them and crawled upon Arianne lap enthusiastically.

"Well hello there are you tired from dancing already?" Arianne said as she shifted her attention to her cousin, Dorea looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I tired from dancing with Ghost and needed a break" Dorea said in a tired tone, she couldn't help but smile in amusement at her niece.

"You are so stupid you cannot dance with a beast" Joffrey said in a dismissive and hurtful tone, she and Arianne opened their mouths to rebuke him.

However a low growl that was she knew full well to be a threat was heard, she looked over her shoulder to see Ghost approaching them.

Joffrey froze in fear while Dorea and Arianne smiled happily, Ghost came to a stop next to Dorea and continued to growl at Joffrey in a warning tone.

Ghost then pulled back his lips in a snarl thus exposing his teeth that could easily rip Joffrey limb from limb, Dorea started to pet Ghost.

Joffrey then cleared his throat in an uncomfortable fearful manner, "Excuse me my ladies I must attend to another matter" Joffrey said.

Joffrey then got out of his chair and left their presence, "Good job Ghost" Dorea said in a loving and warm tone then hugged the furry Direwolf.

"So Dorea where is Loreza?" Arianne asked in a courouis tone, Dorea stopped hugging Ghost and switched to petting while pointing to the dancing couples.

She and Arianne picked out what Dorea was pointing at and they both let out a sigh of amusement, Daeron was dancing happily with Loreza.

"Has my son given you a chance to dance with him Dorea?" She asked in a courouis tone, Dorea smiled happily and nodded a yes to her question.

She and Arianne then continued on into other topics of conversation until they ran out of topics, "I think someone's tired" Arianne said in an amused tone.

She looked to where Arianne was looking and smiled at the sight that greeted her, Daeron was carrying a sleeping Loreza in his arms while Rhaenys was at his side.

"Thank you nephew that will make putting her to bed much easier" Ellaria Sand her good-sister in everything but name said as she came from behind them.

"No need to thank me aunt" Daeron said in a loving tone as he and his sister came to a stop in-front of their table, he then handed Loreza to his aunt.

Loreza didn't stir as she continued to sleep as Ellaria took her daughter lovingly into her arms, "Come sweetheart it's time for bed" Ellaria said to Dorea.

"Okay, good night aunt Elia, Arianne, Daeron, Rhaenys and Ghost" Dorea said in a warm and loving tone, Dorea then gave them hugs and kisses.

"Now Ari, would you do me the honor of dancing with me" Daeron asked in a warm and loving tone after Ellaria, Dorea and Loreza left their presence. 

"Of course cousin infact I was very worried you preferred your whore of a sister to me" Arianne said in a slightly teasing tone and then smiled.

"I would watch your tongue cousin, any more insults out of your mouth and I will make you walk the halls of Sunspear nude" Rhaenys said feigning a threatening tone.

She shook her in amusement at the two as Arianne was unbothered by the fake threat as the later got up from her seat and walked around the table.

Arianne then happily took Daeron's outstretched arm and they walked off to dance, Rhaenys took the seat that had been occupied by her niece. 

"So sweetheart have you been having fun?" She asked her daughter in a courouis tone, Rhaenys nodded to indicate an answer of yes to her question.

She then initiated small talk with her daughter until the feast began to wind down and her son returned to the table with Arianne on his arm.

"If you excuse me mother I'm quiet tired and I would like my brother to walk me to bed" Rhaenys said in a tone that was apologetic and eager.

"I would be more then happy to walk my beautiful big sister to bed" Daeron said in a warm and loving tone, Rhaenys smiled as she got out of her chair.

"Cousin, would you mind walking me to bed as well?" Arianne asked in a courouis but somewhat pleading tone, Daeron gave her a smile.

"Do you think I would deny you such a thing my dear cousin" Daeron said in a tone that was full of love, Arianne gave Daeron a smile full of love.

Daeron then extended an arm to both his cousin and sister, his cousin and sister took the arms happily before the trio left her presence.

After that she just returned to drinking wine and talking to several noble ladies that were visiting Sunspear from various houses across Dorne.

"Well mother are you ready for bed" Daeron asked as he returned from walking his cousin and sister to bed, she got up out of her seat and took his arm.

"Yes, given how everyone else has gone to bed I believe it is time I retire as well" She said as they exited the hall and walked toward her chambers.

"Where is Ghost, he usually accompanies you to tuck me in?" She asked in a courouis tone, Daeron chuckled lightly before answering her question.

"He has been taken prisoner by your niece and your daughter" Daeron said in an amused tone, She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

Once they arrived at her guest chambers; the chamber's were the same ones she had grown up in as a little girl and eventual a young woman.

She stripped down until she was naked and blush when she saw his grew eyes that were so dark they seemed black roamed over her naked form.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful I think you are mother" Daeron said in a lust filled tone, she smiled and walked up to him in a sultry manner.

"Yes you have my dear, but you have two princesses to satisfy so we will have are fun tomorrow" She said in a sultry tone and then kissed him upon the lips.

Daeron returned the kiss happily and she felt his hands playing with her arse cheeks, she moaned into the kiss happily as Daeron played with her arse cheeks.

This continued for several moments before they stopped, "Good-night mother I love you, I will see you in the morning" Daeron said in a warm and loving tone.

"Good-night I love you two, now go rescue poor Ghost from your cousin and sister" She said in a warm and loving tone, Daeron smiled and left the room. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon has some fun with his second mother, while his father has some fun with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. This chapter will contain poorly written smut.

**Aegon VI Targaryen POV...** **…**

He walked through the hall's of Maegor's Holdfast at a hurried pace toward his parent's chambers in an excited manner.

His father had earlier in the day extending an offer that would make one of his dreams finally come true, fucking his good-mother.

Lyanna Stark nee Targaryen was one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, maybe in the known world he truly believed.

There were those of course that disagreed like that Lannister bitch Cersei that was married to his uncle Viserys Targaryen.

A soft bark drew him out of his attention and he looked for the source, he smiled once he found the source of the soft bark.

Winter his mother's Direwolf was looking at him with a courouis look in her canine eyes, "Hello girl" he said in a warm and loving tone.

Winter barked happily at him as he bent down and ruffled her black fur, "Your soft like your son" he said in an amused tone.

"Now lets go join your muna" He said in a happy tone, Winter yipped happily and strode back in the direction she had come.

He followed the Direwolf until he could see two familiar faces standing outside the door of the chamber his parents shared.

"Ser Jaime, Ser Arthur good evening" He said as to the two Kingsguard, they nodded in greeting and Ser Jaime pushed open the door.

He entered second allowing Winter to go in first, after all the Direwolf was a lady and was considered royalty by certain family members.

Once he was inside his parent's chamber he closed the door just in time to hear moans of pleasure fill his parent's chambers.

He was surprised however because he could recognize some of those moans as belonging to his beautiful grandmother Rhaella Targaryen. 

"Father didn't say grandmother would be joining us or that he fucks her" He thought as he followed Winter to his destination.

Once they reached his parent's bedchamber he entered after Winter and was greeted by a sight that made his cock grow hard.

Rhaella was bouncing up and down upon his father twelve inch cock, the lips of her cunt were clinging to his cock with every motion of her body.

"Doesn't she look like a Valaryian sex goddess?" Came the voice of his good-mother Lyanna Stark nee Targaryen from his left side.

He turned his head and his mouth fell open, his good-mother was completely naked and it caused his cock to grow painfully erect.

Once she closed the distance between them she got on her knees, she then began to undo the ties of his breeches very eagerly.

He felt a pang of nervousness as she finish untying his breeches; he hoped his cock would be impressive enough for his good-mother.

"Oh my, your cock looks delicious my dear son" Lyanna said in a tone full of desired and love, he gave her a loving smile in response.

Lyanna then gripped his balls with her calloused left hand and rubbed the tip of his cock with her right, his reaction was immediate.

His already hard cock grew even harder and some pre-cum leaked from his head, "That looks tasty" Lyanna said in a sultry tone.

Lyanna then took the head of his cock and began to suck on it, "Oh that feels good Lya" he said in a tone filled with pleasure.

Lyanna smiled while keeping the head of his cock in her warm mouth, he then placed his hands in her beautiful soft brown hair.

Lyanna then continued to suck the head of his cock, but he wanted more and shoved the rest of his twelve inch cock down her throat.

Lyanna only gag in response but soon returned to sucking his cock, "That's right take it you dirty whore" Rhaegar said in a commanding tone.

This stoked his curiosity; he had never heard his father speak like that toward a member of the family and only when he was governing.

He looked to his father and grandmother; Rhaella was on her hands and knees while his father was pounding into her arse roughly.

"Yes, my king your right I'm a dirty whore give him to me" Rhaella said in a pleasure filled tone, Rhaegar gave her a hard thrust in response.

Rhaella let out a moan of pure pleasure in response to his father's action, a gentle tug on his balls drew his attention away from them.

Lyanna was looking at him in a manner that demanded his attention with his cock still in her mouth, he gave her an apologetic smile.

Lyanna then returned to sucking his cock and he made a note to himself; don't focus on another women while having intimate fun with Lya.

Lyanna continued to suck his cock as his father fucked his grandmother, the only noises in the room were gurgling and colliding flesh.

After a few moments he felt himself getting close to spilling, "Lya I'm close to spilling" he said in a tone that was a warning to her.

Lyanna smiled while keeping his cock inside her warm and wet mouth, she then started to suck him harder causing him to moan loudly.

A loud moaned that belonged to his grandmother was heard but he didn't pay it any mind; he didn't want to hurt his good-mothers feelings.

He then felt a surge and he gently rubbed her head to serve as a sign that he was spilling, Lyanna kept his cock in her mouth.

His good-mother then swallowed his seed with gusto and closed her eyes in a sign of enjoyment, he released a happy moan.

"That tasted delicious my son, now you need to spill into my holes" Lyanna said in a sultry tone and then got down on all fours.

He took a moment to admire his good-mother's beautiful cunt and arsehole, Lyanna then shook her arse in an inpatient manner.

He laughed and then spread his good-mother's large arse cheeks, "Do you need any Oil?" he asked in a considerate and caring tone.

"No I like it when there is a little pain, just dont be too rough okay" Lyanna said in a polite tone, he gave her large cheeks a comforting squeeze.

He understood her concern; he wasn't fond of sharing his exploits when it came to sex, so she didn't know what he was like.

He then slowly sank his cock inch by inch into his good-mother's arse to increase her pleasure, Lyanna moaned happily in enjoyment.

Once he cock was fully in her arse he began to go in and out of it at a rhythmic pace, Lyanna began moaning wildly and he couldn't help but smile. 

He then spent the next few moments fucking his good-mother's arse, "Spank me as you fuck my arse" Lyanna said lustfully.

"What?" He said in a surprised tone as he fucked her arse, his father chuckling drew his attention and he looked at the later.

"Your mother enjoys being spanked while being fucked in the arse" Rhaegar said and then smirked, Rhaella was laying on him.

He nodded in understanding and then spanked her arse as he fucked it, he then spanked her arse as he fucked it causing her to moan wantonly.

He then gave her cheeks another smack causing Lyanna to moan again as he fucked her arse, he couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

Though he did send a silent prayer to the New and Old Gods that his brother would forgive him for fucking his mother in such a way.

He then pushed that from his mind and continued with fucking his good-mother, this earned more moans from her in response.

After a few moments of fucking her wonderful arse he felt himself ready to spill, "I'm close Muna" he said to her in a lust filled tone.

After a few more thrusts he spilled a good six loads of his seed within her wonderful arse, Lyanna let out a happy sigh of contentment.

Lyanna then kept his cock in her arse for a few moments before telling him to pull out, he then watched his seed drip from her arse hole.

Lyanna then took hold of his still hardened cock and walked him over to the bed, his father and grandmother moved over to make space.

Once they reached the bed Lyanna got on it and spread her legs wide, he immediately placed his lips upon her cunt and began to lick.

This caused his good-mother to moan wantonly as he ate her out and put her calloused hands in his silver hair that matched his father's.

"She is absolutely delicious" He thought as he ate out his good-mother, Lyanna continued to moan and keep her hands in his hair.

He continued to eat her out for a few more moments before Lyanna's moans started becoming louder and quicker in response.

He didn't know much about sex and especially how to give a woman pleasure, but he did believe that meant she was close to climaxing.

He increased the pace at which he was eating her out and he was awarded by Lyanna cumming, she covered his face with her juices.

He licked his lips and her cunt clean of her juices, "That was delicious" he said in a kind tone and then smiled at her happily.

"Don't smile yet my son you still have my cunt to fill with your cock" Lyanna said in a sultry tone, he then slowly inserted his cock into her cunt.

Once he was fully sheathed within her he gasped at how good he felt within her; her cunt was perfectly warm and tight at the same time.

He then began to move in and out of her cunt at a rhythmic pace, Lyanna moaned loudly in pleasure and gripped the bedsheets.

He smiled at this and then took a temporary pause, Lyanna opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the opportunity to.

She didn't get the opportunity to because he had taken her harden left pink nipple into his mouth and was sucking on the bud.

"Oh yes that feels good I have missed you sucking them" Lyanna declared in a pleasure filled tone, he switched to her right one.

He continued to suck and chew on her right nipple for a few moments before stopping and admiring the drool covered nipples.

He then plunged his cock back into her tight and warm cunt, Lyanna yelped happily then let out a content sigh in response.

He then began to rhythmically go in and out of her cunt again, Lyanna started to moan happily like she was earlier in their love making. 

After a few moments he felt himself coming close to climaxing, "Damn your cunt is amazing" he lovingly told his good-mother.

"I think the same thing about your wonderful cock" Lyanna said in a love filled tone as sweat dripped down her beautiful body.

After a few more moments he stilled as he spilled seven loads of his seed into her, Lyanna cummed in climax as well.

He pulled out and watched as his seed leaked out of her cunt, "Her cunt is amazing isn't it?" his father said in a knowing tone.

He looked at his father who was cuddling with his grandmother, he then looked back at his good-mother who was smiling at him.

"Amazing isn't the word I would use to your cunt Muna" He said to answer his father's question, he then kissed Lyanna on the lips. 

As he kissed his good-mother he had one thought in mind; he was definitely going to be doing this with his beautiful good-mother again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron wakes his mother up fore breakfast and we get a look inside how Joffrey feels about Daeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. This will contain poorly written smut.

**Daeron POV...….**

He opened his eyes and attempted to stretch his arms but was stopped by two warm bodies.

He smiled and then pressed a soft kiss into his sister's black hair, he felt her move in his arms.

"Good morning little brother" She said in a soft and loving tone as she looked up at him, he smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked in a loving tone, she nodded to indicate yes and then kissed him.

He returned the kiss with passion, "Attention seeking slut" they heard Arianne say in that husky voice of hers.

He finished kissing her and then broke the kiss, he then turned to look at his beautiful Dornish cousin.

"Are you jealous Ari" Rhaenys said in a slight teasing tone, Arianne gave her a rude hand gesture.

He laughed at the two and then kissed Arianne upon the lips, his Dornish cousin returned the kiss eagerly.

He and Arianne then broke apart after a few moments, he then felt the bed move and looked toward Rhaenys.

Rhaenys had her back turned to him and his eyes roamed down her Olive skin until settling on her arse.

Her arse was amazing and was only rivaled by his mothers, Arianne's and his grandmother Rhaella's arse.

Rhaenys then put her hands on her Olive skin arse cheeks and began to play with them, he smiled.

"Like what you see little brother?" Rhaenys asked as she removed her hands and turned to face him.

"You know I love your arse sweet sister" He said in response, Rhaenys smiled and approached the bed.

"He may love your arse, but he loves may tits more" Arianne said feigning a jealous tone and then mounted him.

Arianne then pressed his head in between her glorious and large breasts, he couldn't help but smile. 

He then wrapped his lips around her dark left nipple and began to lick it, he heard Rhaenys growled at Arianne.

He then felt the bed shift but was too busy licking Arianne's dark left nipple to care, Arianne moaned happily.

However this was cut short when her nipple left his mouth, he felt aroused at the sight before him.

Rhaenys had pulled back Arianne back by her hair and was gently holding her by the hair, Arianne smiled.

"Remember your place slut" Rhaenys said in a tone that was meant to be a warning but was very playful.

Rhaenys then looked at him and then pressed a kiss to her their cousin's lips, Arianne returned the kiss.

He felt his cock harden even more, Arianne smiled into his sister's mouth as she kissed his sister passionately.

He felt his cock harden even more and he opened his mouth to suggest that they have some intimate fun.

However Rhaenys had a different idea and broke the kiss, "Now let's get dressed" Rhaenys said and smirked at them.

"Fucking tease, now I will be hard for most of the day" He said in a frustrated tone, Rhaenys just continued to smirk.

"Are you sure you still want to marry such a tease?" Arianne asked in her husky Dornish voice, Rhaenys smacked her arse.

"Don't answer that little brother, you are overstepping your boundaries cousin" Rhaenys said in a playful tone.

Arianne raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner at her, Rhaenys then smacked her arse again in a warning manner.

"Okay I will be a good princess" Arianne said in her husky voice and then frowned in a tone that was disappointed.

Arianne then got off of him and then moved of the bed, Rhaenys and Arianne then began getting dressed.

"Now little brother go wake up mother, we don't want her missing us breaking our fast" Rhaenys said.

He got off the bed and got dressed, he then gave his cousin and sister loving kisses before leaving the room.

He didn't take Ghost with him but sent a command through his bond with his companion to guard his lovers.

He then walked through the halls of Sunspear toward his second mother's chamber's that were hers since she was a girl.

He smiled when he saw Sir Lewyn Martell standing outside her door, "Sir Lewyn" he said in a polite tone.

Sir Lewyn smiled at him and then nodded in greeting, the Kingsguard then opened the door and he entered.

He then went to her bedchamber and entered it, he happily smiled with the sight that had greeted him.

Elia looked absolutely peaceful and beautiful as she slept, he smiled and slowly moved onto her bed.

He couldn't help but smile at the fond memories of him as a small child crawling into his parent's bed when a storm scared him.

Though admittedly he was sneaking into her bed now for an entirely different reason and he wasn't scared at all.

Stretching out his hand he felt the smooth olive skin of her left leg, he then guided his hand up her leg.

He relished in the feeling of her smooth skin but stopped when he felt his hand directly below her beautiful arse cheeks.

He had flirted with his good-mother before but to touch her in such a way would be crossing a boundary.

He started to pull his hand away but was stopped when Elia's hand gently grabbed his, he looked at her face.

"Would you like to feel your muna's arse dear" Elia said in a seductive tone, she then placed his hand on her left cheek.

He gave it a little squeeze and smiled at how her amazing her arse felt, "You like my arse dear" Elia said in a sly tone.

He nodded and Elia gave him one of her loving smiles, Elia then rolled over onto her stomach and pulled up her nightgown.

"Give them both a squeeze, so that way you know what they both feel like" Elia said in a kind tone, he smiled.

He then reached over and cupped both of her olive skinned cheeks, Elia let out a slight squeal that caused him to smile.

He then squeezed both of her cheeks causing her to squeal once again, he smiled even wider at her reaction.

He took his hand off of her arse cheeks and the kiss her on the back of the head, he then gave her arse cheeks another squeeze.

"Now I would like to continue this farther but I'm under orders from your daughter to get you up" He said in a warm tone.

"My daughter thinks she can order me around, that will have to be rectified immediately" Elia said as she rolled over.

"After we break our fast I shall draw Rhaenys over my knee and redden her cheeks till they are red" He proclaimed and smiled.

"Yes you shall and I will watch to make sure her punishment is properly carried out" Elia said in an authoritative tone.

He smiled and nodded in agreement as she moved off of her bed, Elia then pulled off her nightgown and he smiled.

He has scene Elia naked many times before and every time he saw her it caused his cock to harden in response.

Elia noticed this and smiled triumphantly at him; he knew Elia enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed seeing her nude.

Once Elia was done getting dressed she offered him her arm, they then walked at of the room with their Kingsguard in tow.

**Joffrey Targaryen POV...….**

He took a drink of his wine and then sat the goblet back down, he then held back a frown as he sat at the table.

He frowning at that presence of nine people that were sitting at the table with him; his uncle's Oberyn's bastard daughters.

Bastards didn't deserve to sit with those of proper birth and instead should be put out of sight or at least killed so they don't become a threat.

"Ghost" One of the bastards proclaimed as that mangy beast come into view, the beast cheerfully greeted the bastard in response.

He frowned as a few moments later his least favorite person in the entire royal family walked in with three women surrounding him.

"Good morning, Arianne, Rhaenys and Elia; you all look ravishing" He said in a polite tone, they didn't return his greeting.

He felt a flash of anger go through him and looked at the bastard; if it wasn't for him those women would be pining for his attention.

"Is there something wrong my prince?" Daeron asked him in a sarcastic manner as he sat down. Arianne, and Rhaenys sat on his left and right.

Elia sat down next to Rhaenys and everyone began piling food onto their plates, he followed suite with the rest of his family.

As they ate he felt his anger grow as Rhaenys, Elia and Arianne focused their attention on Daeron instead on him.

His mother had told him on numerous occasions that the ladies in the family should only focus their attention on those worthy of being a dragon.

He turned to focus on his food and wine, "How could they be enthralled by that bastard" he thought in confusion as he ate.

This thought continued to plague him until he and his family had finished breaking their fast, though he was left without an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeron has some fun with Rhaenys, Arianne and Elia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. This will include Daeron's POV.  
> 3\. This will contain poorly written smut, you have been warned.

**Daeron Targaryen POV...** **…**

"Damn you bastard" Joffrey said as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground, he smirked victoriously at him.

"Stupid bastard, you shouldn't have tested me" He thought as he brought the sword up to Joffrey's neck.

"Do you yield?" He asked knowing full well that he had won, but he wanted to hear Joffrey admit he had been beaten.

"I yield but one day I will you beat you bastard" Joffrey said very angry as he got back up and stormed off.

He sheathed his sword and walked to where some of his favorite people were, Ghost would be keeping them company.

"I thought Joffrey was going to cry, I'm very disappointed that didn't happen cousin" Arianne said displeased.

He knew Arianne wasn't truly disappointed, "I can always call him back, if you want me to?" he asked in a courouis tone.

"You will not son I respect my nieces opinion but I don't want to see him cry" Elia said in a very respectful tone.

"I second that Joffrey is already pathetic enough, I don't want to see him cry" Rhaenys said as she stroked Ghost's soft fur.

He sat down in between Arianne and Elia, he then wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into a gentle embrace.

"You know I'm still in the mood for some fun" He said in a suggestive tone, he then slowly moved his thumbs up. 

He moved his thumbs up until they were resting just below their left breast, he then very gently rubbed them.

Arianne and Elia released some happy moans, he then gently took hold of their left breasts and gave them a squeeze.

Arianne breasts were like large melons and felt heavenly, Elia's breasts were like grapefruit and felt heavenly as well.

Once he was done fondling their breasts he took Arianne's clothed covered nipple between two fingers, he did the same to Elia.

He then began to twist their clothed covered nipples in his fingers causing delightful moans to come from the two women. 

He then pressed his lips against Arianne's neck and began to pepper it with kisses causing the princess to moan happily. 

Once he was done with Arianne he started to do the same to Elia, a moan from Rhaenys caught everyone's attention.

Rhaenys was rubbing her nipples through her dress, "We need to go to my room" Elia said in content tone as he kissed her neck.

He stopped kissing her neck and stood up. Arianne, Rhaenys and Elia fixed their dresses to make sure they were presentable.

They then walked back to his second mother's guest chamber, he took the time to admire the three beautiful ladies.

When they reached the room he allowed the ladies to enter first, he and Ghost then entered after the beautiful ladies.

"Ghost guard the door and come get me if we have an interruption" He said in a commanding tone, Ghost nodded is head.

"Good boy, I will take you hunting before we leave" He said in a happy tone, Ghost then took a position next to the door.

He then walked into his second mother's bedchamber, once he entered it he cock immediately hardened in his breeches.

Arianne's dress was pulled down to her waist exposing her large melon sized breasts that were topped with hard dark nipples.

Rhaenys dress was also pulled down to her waist exposing her large melon sized breasts topped with hard dark nipples.

He smirked in satisfaction; he and Aegon had often debated whether or not Rhaenys had inherited their grandmother's Rhaella breasts.

"You have grandmother's breasts Rhae" He said in a content and happy tone, Rhae smiled happily at the compliment.

He then looked at Elia and licked his lips hungrily at her grapefruit sized breasts that were topped with dark nipples.

"It's been a long time since I got to suck on those" He said in an eager tone and pointed to her erect nipples on her breasts.

"You are correct my love, infact it has been way too long since you sucked on these" Elia said in a seductive tone and squeezed her breasts.

"So cousin, who's breasts do you want to enjoy first?" Arianne said in a seductive tone and also squeezed her breasts in a seductive manner.

He placed his hands on Elia's hips and then placed his mouth upon her left breast, he then began to suck on her left breast.

Elia moaned in response and ran her hands through his hair, he smiled in between sucking and licking her beautiful breast.

He then began to suck and lick her erect nipple, "Oh that brings back memories sweetheart" Elia said in a tone filled with love.

Once her erect nipple was sufficiently covered with spit he changed to her right breasts, Elia gave him a smile full of love.

He licked and sucked her right breasts with the same enthusiasm that he did to the left breasts causing Elia to moan in response.

Soon her right erect nipple was covered with spit and he removed his mouth, Elia stepped back and gave him a loving smile.

"My nipples covered with spit and thoroughly sucked, this brings back memories" Elia said in a happy tone as she looked down at her erect nipples.

He then moved onto Rhaenys and latched onto her left breast, Arianne let out a frustrated huff at his sister in response.

"Is something wrong cousin?" Rhaenys asked feigning being oblivious to her cousin's mood as he sucked and licked her left breast.

"Why must he give you and Elia attention first?" Arianne said in a tone that was feigning annoyance, Rhaenys smiled at her.

"Simple, Elia is his muna and I'm his sister so we get him first" Rhaenys said holding back a moan while he licked and sucked her breast.

Arianne feigned disappointment and frowned at her, Rhaenys feigned a disappointed frown and then smacked Arianne's arse. 

Once Rhaenys left breast were sufficiently licked and sucked he repeated the same loving action on her erect nipple causing her to moan.

When he was confident he had left her erect nipple covered with his spit he latched his mouth onto her right breast causing Rhaenys to moan.

He then began to lick and suck on her right breast, "Oh that feels amazing little brother" Rhaenys said in a love filled tone.

Once he had given her right breast enough attention he began to lick and suck on her erect nipple, Rhaenys moaned in pleasure.

After a few moments of licking and sucking her erect nipple he left it covered with spit, he switched to her left breast.

He began to suck and lick her left breast passionately, Rhaenys moaned passionately and put her soft beautiful hands in his hair.

He then began to suck and lick on her erect left nipple, Rhaenys moaned even louder and more passionately then she was before.

He continued to do this until her erect left nipple was covered with spit, he then moved onto Arianne's left melon sized breast.

"I have been waiting for this for so long" Arianne said in a happy tone, he gave Arianne a smile and then began to suck and lick her left breast.

Arianne moaned happily and gave him a loving smile, he increased the rhythm of which he was sucking and licking her left breast.

Once Arianne's left breast was covered with spit he focused his attention on her dark erect nipple, Arianne moaned lustfully in-response.

He did this for a few moments before Arianne moans turned into screams of pleasure, "That's my girl" he thought happily.

He continued to do this until Arianne's left nipple was covered with spit, once it was covered with spit he switched his attention to her right breast.

He repeated the same action on her right breast and erect nipple, Arianne released more lust filled moans in response to him.

When he had left her right breast and nipple covered with spit he pointed toward the bed, all three women rushed to it eagerly.

"My, my, my, you sluts are quite eager for my cock" He said in a happy and hungry tone, the three ladies shook their heads eagerly in response. 

"Now which one of you sluts wants it first?" He asked in a curious tone, Elia raised her hand first and he gave her a lecherous smile.

"Why do you get him first Muna?" Rhaenys asked feigning anger, Elia merely smirked at her daughter and then kissed her on the brow.

"I'm his Muna sweetheart and he owes me for all the love and care I have given him" Elia said and began removing the last of her dress.

"Damnit, Rhae and Ari give me a hand with this please?" Elia asked in a polite tone, Arianne and Rhaenys helped her out of the rest of her dress.

He bit his lip hungrily as his second mother's cunt with a patch of dark hair above it came into view, Elia smiled at him lovingly.

"Now girls it's time for the rest of your dresses to come completely off" Elia said in a commanding tone and turned to Rhaenys first.

"Thank you Muna" Rhaenys said as she turned her back to their mother, Elia worked diligently and the rest of Rhaenys dress came off.

Elia then turned to Arianne and the later turned her back toward her aunt, Elia once again worked diligently and the rest of Arianne's dress came off.

He quickly undressed and smiled when he saw the three ladies gasp in surprise at the size of his twelve inch cock, he then approached the bed.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time" Elis said in a lust filled tone as she layed back on the bed, he smiled at Elia.

He then crawled upon the bed and placed his head directly above her cunt, he could feel Elia looking at him intensely.

He then placed his lips upon her cunt and began to eat her out, Elia moaned and wrapped her beautiful legs around his head in response.

He ate her out till Elia was screaming in pleasure and she squirted her juices on his lips, "Muna tastes delicious" he thought happily.

"You are better with your tongue then your birth mother is" Elia said in a tone full of praise and love, he smiled lovingly at her.

"Is your arse hole clean Muna?" He asked in a courouis tone and looked at her face, Elia nodded a yes to his question.

He smiled and then stuck his tongue into her arse hole, "Oh my, I haven't had a tongue in that hole" Elia said in a surprised tone

He then increased the rhythm at which he was eating her arse, Elia released a pleasure filled moan in response to his action.

Once he was done eating out he arse he positioned himself above his second mother, "Fuck me my son" Elia said in a commanding tone.

"Which hole do you want it in first?" He asked in a polite tone, Elia furrowed her brow in a focused manner before responding.

"I want it in my arse first" Elia said in an eager tone, he smiled and then inch by inch inserted his cock into her arse hole.

"Oh my you are so big and it feels so good" Elia said in a tone full of praise once his cock was fully sheathed inside her arse hole.

He then began to go in and out of her arse at a steady pace, "Oh yes that feels so good sweetheart" Elia moaned in a happy tone.

He smiled happily as he went in and out of her arse hole, "I'm so jealous right now" Arianne said in a tone full of jealousy as she watched.

"Don't worry Ari I will fill your holes with my seed" He said in a reassuring tone as he fucked his second mother in her beautiful arse.

Arianne smiled in a lust filled manner as he continued to fuck his beautiful second mother in her beautiful arse, Elia moaned happily.

After a few more thrusts he felt himself ready to spill his seed, "Are you ready for me to fill you up with my seed?" he asked Elia.

"Yes sweetheart, fill my arse up with your seed" Elia said in a demanding tone, he couldn't help but smile as he fucked her arse.

He gave her one final thrust and moaned as he felt himself spill inside his second mother's beautiful olive skinned arse.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you for that" Elia said in a happy tone and then kissed him lovingly, he returned the kiss with love.

"If your thanking me for that, then wait till I fill your slutty Dornish cunt with my seed" He said in a lust filled tone after breaking the kiss. 

He then teased the entrance to her cunt with his cock that was hard again, "Stop teasing me sweetheart" Elia said in a pleading tone.

"As my Queen and mother commands" He said in a happy tone and inserted his cock into her warm and willing Dornish cunt.

"Oh my that feels amazing dear" Elia said in a happy tone as his cock was fully sheathed within her cunt, he groaned in response.

He then began to plunge is cock in and out of her warm cunt, Elia groaned and moaned happily in response to him doing this.

After a few moments of thrusting he felt himself coming close to spilling inside Elia, "I'm close Muna I'm going to spill" he said in a strained tone.

"Good sweetheart, fill my cunt with your dragon seed" Elia said in a lust filled tone, he began to thrust harder into her warm and willing cunt.

He groaned as he felt himself spill at least ten loads of his seed within his second mother's cunt, Elia sighed happily in response.

"My turn" Rhaenys squealed happily as he pulled his still erect cock out of his second mother's cunt, Elia moved out of the way.

Rhaenys layed down on her back and spread her legs happily, "Such an eager whore isn't she?" Arianne said feigning a mocking tone.

"When we get back you are walking through the streets of Kings Landing naked" Rhaenys said feigning a threatening tone toward their cousin.

Arianne rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe her threat, "Now brother, fill me with your seed and get me with child" Rhaenys said in an eager tone.

"Not yet big sister I must give you the Lord's Kiss first" He said in a polite and loving tone, he then placed his lips on her beautiful cunt.

He then began to eat her out and taste her delicious juices, Rhaenys moaned in delight and took hold of their cousin's left hand with her own.

An idea popped into his head and he inserted two of his digits into her arse hole, "Oh, you are amazing little brother" Rhaenys said in a happy tone.

He continued to eat her out and thrust his two digits in and out of her arse, Rhaenys began to squeal and moan happily in response.

"You better do that to me when it's my turn" Arianne said in a commanding tone; Ari had always had a commanding side to her.

He gave her a thumbs up with his free hand as he continued to pleasure his big sister, Rhaenys continued to moan happily in response.

After a few moments of eating his big sister out he was greeted by the delicious taste of his big sister's juices on his lips.

"You are quite tasty big sister" He said after he took his lips off of her delicious cunt and took his two digits out of her wonderful arse.

"You have quite the tongue and are skilled with your fingers" Rhaenys said in a loving tone as he climbed on top of her and kissed her.

He and Rhaenys spent a few moments kissing before he inserted his large cock inch by inch into her warm and willing Dornish cunt.

Rhaenys let out a happy moan once he was fully sheathed within her cunt, he then began to thrust in and out of her cunt in a rhythmic manner.

He was reward with moans of pleasure from his big sister causing him to smile happily, "Such a noisy little whore" Arianne said feigning an insulting tone.

"I like it when she is noisy, she has that in common with her our mother" He said in a grunt as he fucked her cunt, a devious look appeared on Arianne's face.

Arianne then got up and sat on his big sister's face causing Rhaenys moaning to become muffled, "That should keep her quiet" Arianne said.

Arianne however then started moaning as his big sister began eating her out, "Such a devious big sister" he said as he continued to fuck her.

It didn't take long before he could feel himself ready to spill inside his big sister's cunt, "I'm going to spill" he said in an urgent tone.

Whatever Rhaenys said was muffled by his big sister face being buried in Arianne's cunt, he couldn't help but smile at Rhaenys in response.

He then stilled as he felt himself spilled a good seven loads into his big sister's cunt, Rhaenys sighed though it was muffled.

He pulled his cock out of her cunt and then inserted it slowly into her amazing arse, Rhaenys moaned loudly into Arianne's cunt.

He then began to plunge is cock in and out of her arse rather roughly; Rhaenys had hinted to him she wanted to try it that way.

He felt himself coming close to climaxing thanks to his big sister's amazing arse, "By the Old gods I'm close, what about you Ari?" he asked.

"Close, Rhae is quite skilled with her tongue and this bitch put two of her fingers up my arse" Arianne said in a strained tone.

He gave his big sister two final hard thrust deep within her arse and spilled a good seven loads of his seed within her beautiful arse.

Arianne let out a moan and squirted her juices on Rhaenys lips and face, "That was amazing" Arianne said in a sastfied tone.

He pulled his cock out of Rhaenys arse and looked at Arianne, "Finally my turn" Arianne said in an excited tone and crawled over to him.

He opened his arms and Arianne collided with him in an excited manner, he wrapped his arms around Arianne and layed her down on the bed.

"Which hole do you want it in princess?" He asked in a polite tone, Arianne furrowed her brow in concentration before responding to his question.

"I want my arse hole first and then my cunt" Arianne said in a confident tone, he then slowly inserted his cock inch but inch into her arse.

Once he was fully sheathed within her he began to go in and out of her in a rhythmic motion, Arianne moaned happily.

"Harder, faster" Arianne said in between moans, he happily complied with her request causing her moans to grow louder in response.

He continued to do this for several more moments before he could feel himself getting ready to spill inside her beautiful arse.

"Ari, your arse is too much I'm getting ready to spill" He said in a strained tone, Arianne gave him a knowing smirk in response. 

"Good, now fill my arse with your dragon seed" Arianne said in a tone that was somewhat commanding, he gave in to her command.

Arianne moaned happily as he filled her arse up with his seed, "Such a whore" he heard Rhaenys say in a tired tone from where she was.

He looked to where Rhaenys to see his big sister cuddling with their mother, a gentle poke on his muscular shot from a foot caught his attention.

He grabbed the foot and began to gently tickle it, "I want cock in my cunt, you can tickle my foot later" Arianna said in an irritated tone.

"As you say my princess" He said and then slowly inserted his cock into her cunt; her cunt was warm and pleasantly tight.

"Are you ready Ari"?" He asked in a courouis tone, Arianne nodded her head eagerly to indicate an answer of yes to his question.

He then began to go in and out of her in a fast pace, Arianne moaned happily and bit her lip so hard he was worried she would draw blood.

It didn't take long before her warm and tight cunt caused him to be on the verge of spilling, "I'm close" he said through gritted teeth.

"Good, you have filled my arse up with your seed and now fill my cunt" Arianne said in an eager tone and then wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gave her a few more hard thrust and then spilled about eight loads inside her eager cunt, he then pulled out of her cunt.

He then looked at his big sister, mother and cousin; all three women were covered in sweat and had his seed dripping out of their cunts and arse's. 

"I must say my loves, you are all great lovers and this is the start of something truly beautiful" He said in a kind and loving tone.

"You are correct my love, this is the start of something truly beautiful" Elia said in a loving and kind tone, Arianne and Rhaenys nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. This is my longest smut chapter yet.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Lyanna talk about his upcoming wedding to Margaery Tyrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This will contain poorly written smut.  
> 2\. This will contain a mother and son moment.  
> 3\. Comments are welcomed and highly appreciated.  
> 4\. This will contain a POV from Aegon VI Targaryen.  
> 5\. This will be a relatively short chapter sorry.

**Aegon VI POV...…..**

He thrusted into his good mother's cunt earning a pleasure filled moan from the Northern women.

"Oh you feel like the seven heavens Lyanna" He said as his cock was engulfed by her warm and tight cunt.

"Thank you son, I'm glad you enjoy my cunt" Lyanna said in a happy tone, he smiled at his second mother.

He then began thrusting once again into his second mother's cunt, Lyanna moaned in response to his action.

It didn't take long for him to spill a good seven loads of his seed into her warm cunt, Lyanna sighed happily.

He then pulled out and took his place next to her; he had already fucked her arse before he got her cunt.

"So are you excited about seeing your betrothed?" Lyanna asked as she rested her head on his muscled chest.

"Not really I'm more excited to have my mother, brother sister and cousin back in my company" He replied.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't all that happy when I got my first betrothal" Lyanna said and kissed his chest.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon either" He replied in a kind tone.

Lyanna laughed joyfully in amusement at his comment and then kissed his chest, silence reigned in his chamber.

"Tell me what it is that makes you nervous or what you dislike about Margaery?" Lyanna said in a courouis tone.

"I just don't find her all that interesting and she will cause problems with Dany" He replied to his second mother.

Lyanna didn't say anything but gave him a sympathetic smile; he loved how understanding and loving she was.

"Well I'm sure Dany will make Margaery understand her position as your second wife" Lyanna said in a kind tone.

"Do you think Margaery would hurt Dany if they don't get along?" He asked in a tone filled with fear and uncertainty.

Silenced reigned between them as his second mother considered her a proper answer to his important question.

"Maybe, but Margaery wouldn't do it directly" Lyanna said in a thoughtful tone, he couldn't help but frown sadly.

"Hey don't frown, if Dany gets hurt House Tyrell won't survive our wrath" Lyanna said in a very reassuring tone.

He couldn't help but smile at his second mother, he then kissed his second mother passionately on her lovely lips.

He then broke the kiss after a few moments, "How do I cope with not finding her interesting" he said in a sad tone.

"Sadly I cannot help you with that son, personally Southern girls are a bit dull" Lyanna said in a polite and kind tone.

"Do the ladies of House Martell and Targaryen know you feel that way?" He asked in a teasing but kind matter.

"You know I don't think that" Lyanna replied and playfully slapped his chest; her slap didn't hurt him at all though.

"What do we do if she starts making certain demands?" He asked in a kind tone, Lyanna frowned angrily in response.

Everyone in the family knew that the Tyrells didn't like his youngest brother, elder sister nor his Dornish family.

They also didn't like Lyanna very much due to her being a barbaric Northern who worshipped an imaginary tree god.

He nor anyone else in House Martell or House Targaryen saw her that way; they wouldn't be a close family if it was that way.

"Have you talked to mother about how Margaery living here will affect us?" He asked his second mother in a courouis tone.

"Yes I have and we will not hold back if Margaery gives us any shit" Lyanna said in a proud tone, he smiled at her.

"Have you thought about your wedding night?" Lyanna asked in a courouis tone, he shrugged his shoulders at her in response.

"I have, but if I'm being honest the best part of the night will be Dany" He said in a happy tone, Lyanna smiled at him.

"That's true, it's good to focus on the good things on your wedding night" Lyanna said in a caring and loving tone.

"There will also be the gifts, Dany and my siblings have been preparing something secretly" He said happily.

"Well all I can tell you is that you will be very impressed and will like their gifts" Lyanna said in a very teasing tone.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to tell me what the gifts are?" He asked in a courouis tone, Lyanna shook her head.

"There is something though that I have to tell you" Lyanna said in an apprehensive tone, he frowned at his second mother.

"I was talking with Elia before she left for Dorne and I have been talking with Rhaella, this needs to stop" Lyanna said.

He felt a wave of anger come over him, "Why must this end?" he asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Our relationship will cause problems if Margaery finds out and I know how insatiable you can be" Lyanna said in a polite tone.

"No I will not lose this aspect of our relationship just to appease that flower" He said in an assertive and kind tone.

"You have become to addicted to my cunt haven't you" Lyanna said in a knowing tone and then gave him a lecherous smile.

"Yes, but I love our relationship the way it is and find it better then the traditional mother son relationship" He said in a loving tone.

Lyanna gave him a loving and motherly smile, he reached down and squeeze his second mother's firm arse cheeks,

"Do you have any other reasons to be nervous about your wedding or marriage that you want to talk about?" Lyanna asked.

"No I just can't seem to get excited about getting married" He said in a somber tone, Lyanna gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Egg, it may not seem like it now but I ensure you that you will enjoy being married to Margaery" Lyanna said in a kind tone.

He smiled lovingly at his second mother, Lyanna returned the smile but her beautiful lips morphed into a look of genuine surprise.

"It looks like someone is ready to go again" Lyanna said in a happy tone, he gave her a lecherous smile and then pulled her on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia, Daeron, Rhaenys Arianne and Joffrey return to their family in King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
> 2\. This chapter will be told through a POV.

**Daeron Targaryen POV...** **…**

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as the gates to the Red Keep slowly opened up and he could see his family.

His birth mother and grandmother looked beautiful in their dresses they were wearing, they were also smiling happily at him and his party.

Rhaegar and Aegon looked handsome in their attire that was in the colors of House Targaryen, they were also smiling at him and his party.

Once the gates to the Red Keep opened completely he urged his horse forward by pulling on it's reigns, Arianne and Rhaenys followed him.

Behind Arianne and Rhaenys came the carriage that Joffrey and his second mother had stowed away in; he would apologize to her later.

He pulled gently on the reigns of his horse Spirit once more and directed it to a group of waiting servants, Arianne and Rhaenys followed.

When the servants took the reigns of Spirit he thanked them, Arianne and Rhaenys stayed a top their horses looking at him expectantly.

He then dismounted his horse and approached Arianne first, "Princess, would you like some help getting off your horse?" he asked.

"Why thank you my prince, I must thank your mother's for raising you to be so kind" Arianne said in a polite tone as she extended her hand.

"Oh yes I'm sure, may I join you in thanking them?" He asked quietly and suggestively as he took her hand, Arianne nodded a yes to his query.

He then helped Arianne off her horse as a series of dirty images went through his mind, Arianne kissed him on the lips once her feet hit ground.

He smiled at his lover and soon to be wife; Arianne had taken to kissing him as a thank you whenever he would help her and he didn't mind.

He then approached Rhaenys horse and extended his hand, "Well thank you little brother" Rhaenys said lovingly and took his offered hand. 

He helped Rhaenys off her horse and joined Arianne who was standing off to the side, the carriage carrying Joffrey and Elia came to a stop. 

A servant placed a stand infront of one of the doors of the carriage, the door open to reveal his second mother who looked absolutely stunning.

Elia then stopped from the stand to the ground and approached the trio, "You will find a way to make this up to me" Elia said quietly to him.

"Don't worry I will make it up to you in anyway you desire" He replied lovingly and extended his arm, Elia smiled seductively at him in response.

"Why thank you my dear son" Elia said kindly and took the offered arm, he noticed the look of jealousy and hatred Joffrey was giving him.

The group of four then walked over to their awaiting family with Joffrey following behind them, Ghost joined the group on their journey.

Once the group of four was standing infront of their family it was his birth mother Lyanna who initiated their long awaited reunion with them.

Lyanna wrapped Elia in a warm and loving hug which Elia returned, this loving embrace lasted several moments before the two broke apart.

Elia moved on to greet his brother Aegon while he stepped forward to greet his birth mother; he couldn't help but smile lovingly at his birth mother.

"Mother, I have missed you terribly and your look more beautiful then when we departed for Dorne" He said with warmth and love to her.

"I'm glad you haven't lost your sweetness and I missed you terribly my love" Lyanna said lovingly and then wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

He returned the hug eagerly and kissed her upon her forehead, his birth mother sighed happily and embraced him a little tighter then before.

"Come to my chambers later tonight but don't bring your whores, I want some alone time with you" Lyanna whispered quietly into his right ear.

Though apparently it wasn't quietly enough because both Rhaenys and Arianne frowned feigning that they were offended by Lyanna's comment.

Lyanna then broke their embrace after a few moments and turned to greet his two wives in everything but named, he moved on to Aegon.

"So brother it looks like Kings Landing is still standing since I and company departed for Dorne" He said in a joking manner, Aegon smiled.

"Yes I tried my best to cause some trouble but Dany keeps me on a tight leash" Aegon said teasingly, Dany sent Aegon a teasing glare.

"Dany, you need to let the man live a little before he gets married" He said teasingly to his aunt, Dany just glared at him like she did to Aegon.

He then turned back to Aegon and wrapped his brother in a warm embrace, Aegon returned the embrace with brotherly love that he expected.

Aegon then broke the embrace and he stepped infront of Daenerys, "You look absolutely beautiful auntie" he said lovingly and affectionately. 

"Thank you nephew I have missed your greatly, though I cannot say that for the rest of your company" Daenerys said and looked toward Joffrey.

He looked to see Joffrey greeting his birth mother and was looking at her in a lecherous manner; he felt his blood boil at the sight before him.

He then noticed Ghost and Winter approaching Joffrey; Winter wasn't with the rest of his family when they arrived so she was in the stables.

Ghost let out a loud and viscous growl toward Joffrey causing the later to jump, Winter let out a howl of approval at her son's action toward Joffrey.

Ghost then moved infront of his birth mother and pulled back his lips showing his sharp teeth that were capable of rendering flesh from bone.

He then turned his focus back to Daenerys and wrapped her in a warm embrace, Daenerys returned the warm embrace with love and affection.

He then broke the embrace and moved on to his father, "Father it is good to be back, I trust you have been taking care of our family?" he said.

"Don't worry I have been taking care of our family and Aegon has as well" Rhaegar said reassuringly, he smiled approvingly and then hugged him.

Rhaegar returned the warm embrace and they stayed like this for a few moments, he then broke the embrace and moved on to his grandmother.

"Grandmother you look beautiful and every inch the fearsome dragon queen you were born to be" He said lovingly to his beautiful grandmother.

"Oh sweetheart you are too much" Rhaella said lovingly and blushed causing her cheeks to turn a shade of pink, he then brought her into a hug.

Rhaella returned the hug lovingly; he took the time while he hugging his grandmother to look over her shoulder and check out her wonderful arse.

"How did I help raise such a perverted and lecherous grandson" Rhaella whispered into his right ear, he couldn't help but smile in response.

"I can't help it grandmother it's my dragon's blood that makes my cock stir whenever I look at you" He whispered very quietly into her left ear.

He then broke the embrace with Rhaella and stood off to the side as his sister and cousin greeted their family, Winter approached him happily.

"Hello Winter, I see you look beautiful and majestic" He said lovingly as he caressed his mother's Direwolf soft fur, Winter yipped happily at him.

"Now I'm sure you and your companions would like to retire so you can rest" Rhaegar said and then turned back to walk to Maegor's Holdfast.

He and his family turned to follow as the servants began to bring in the items they had taken with them on their visit to his second mother's country. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
